


Splintering Masks

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: Urianger had not realised just how tightly his mask had been tied to his face until Jack and Cid had attempted to release it from him.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 8





	Splintering Masks

Urianger had not realised just how tightly his mask had been tied to his face until Jack and Cid had attempted to release it from him. The red mask that lay around his eyes, framed with soft moonlight cotton, a mask that had been fixed to his face for as long as he could remember. In fact, it was difficult for even himself to see his face without obstruction, to separate crimson glass from marble skin. 

And now, when he had gentle hands caressing the back of his head, attempting to release him from the binds that he had wrapped around himself, it was unnatural and scary. Kind in their actions though they were, it made his stomach clench and his chest tight. He was being pushed outside his comfort zone, pushed into territory unknown and speared with bladed specks of ice, biting and chewing at his skin. 

But, kind and loving souls as they were, once they saw the shimmering icicles reflected in his wet eyes when the pressure became simply too much for his shoulders to bear, their hands left his face and he was allowed to step back into his comfort zone - to hide away in cushions and blankets, conceal his face even more, though it pained his boyfriends to see it.

According to Jack and Cid, though not unexpected to the elezen himself, the curious thing about Urianger was that he had never been in a relationship before the two men. They had found this unbelievable, for how could anyone look at Urianger’s face and not lose themselves in golden rings of Saturn? 

So for his mask to fall, a mask that had been carefully constructed and fixed in place by a young teenager who had not known where his place in the world was, his trust would need to be placed in the hands of someone who knew well how to hold and cradle it so that it did not shatter and splinter like spun glass. 

And Urianger’s trust was not easy to earn.

Fickle and on edge, flighty and tense, the trust of the elezen was little more than a wild rabbit, ready to bolt at the slightest hint of danger. The rabbit was always prepared to be met with the sharpened claws of cruelty and the silver tongue of deceit; it was always prepared to be hurt, for there had been little else in life.

Urianger watched them now, Jack and Cid, as they held this small, frightened rabbit in their hands, a rabbit who was ready to be hurt or crushed or let down in some way or another, a rabbit who shivered and held its breath. He saw how they held this fragile creature so gently, soothed it, talked to it, allowed it to approach them on its own terms. He saw how they were so willing to earn its praise. He saw the love that they held for it. He felt the tears gather in his eyes.

And he realised that slowly, day by day, week by week, month by month, his mask had been untied. Though he still wore it around those who were not his boyfriends, at last, he was able to remove his goggles and allow himself to breathe.


End file.
